Alex's Droogs
Alex's Droogs are an antagonistic group of young violent men who were led by Alex Delarge in the 1962 novel and 1971 film A Clockwork Orange. They all speak in Nadsat which is English that contains Russian and Early Modern English terms and phrases. Plot In both the novel and the film, the Droogs were first introduced sitting at the Korova milkbar and intoxicating themselves with "milk-plus" (milk that contains drugs such as LSD, synthetic mescaline, or adrenochrome) to sharpen them up for the evening of ultra-violence. The men started their evening by beating up an old tramp. Next, they had a brief fight with Billy Boy and his men and quickly defeated them. They then stole a car and tried to run the other cars and pedestrians off the road. Finally, they came to the house of Mr. Alexander (a writer) were they beat him and raped his wife in front of him. After expressing discontent for Alex's petty crimes and for the events from the night before, the droogs demanded that Alex shows more equality with them so that they can make more money. While Alex and the droogs walked beside the flatblock marina (Binsey Walk), Alex attacked and threw Georgie and Dim into the canal and Alex reasserts his leadership (much to the droogs' annoyance). That night, Alex broke into the mansion of a wealthy old woman and even attacked the woman with a phallic statue in self defense. The police sirens are heard, and the droogs that were standing at the front door waiting for Alex then betrayed him with Dim smashing a milkbottle in his face and leaving the stunned and bleeding Alex in the hands of the police. Members Georgie and Dim Georgie and Dim were the oldest members of the gang and they seem to be very close to each other. Georgie is Alex's second-in-command who attempted to undermine Alex's status as leader. Georgie was also outspoken, ambitious, and somewhat greedy. In the film, he wielded a Shillelagh (Irish Walkingstick) that he used as a club. In the book, he wields a Nozh (knife). Dim was a slow-witted brute but was well respected by the gang for his muscle strength and fighting abilities. Dim even wielded a long chain length that he carried on his waist as a weapon. In the novel, Georgie was killed during a botched robbery during Alex's imprisonment. In the film, Georgie and Dim were now police officers who at first rescued Alex from a group of Tramps. But after realizing Alex's appearance, it gave the two men the chance to exact revenge on Alex for all the torture he put them through while being under his command by taking Alex outside of town and half-drowning Alex in an animal trough while beating him senseless with their blackjacks dozens of times. Pete Pete was one of the youngest member of the gang next to Alex. In the film, he wields a Shillelagh to use as a club along with Alex and Georgie. In the novel, he wields a Nozh (knife) along with Georgie. He never spoke very much at times. The only times he spoke is when he agrees with his fellow droogs or whenever he tries to reason with them briefly. He was the most rational and least violent of the group. However, when it comes to ultraviolence, he was not afraid to show his violent and mischeivous side of him. He didn't take any sides with any of the other droogs and stays out of it whenever they fight amongst themselves. Pete played a major part in the final chapter of the novel where he was happily married to a young woman named Georgina. He later met up with Alex and told him that he should think about starting a family and blend in with the rest of the society as a normal citizen. Gallery Droogs 2.jpg|Beating up an old tramp Droogs 1.jpg|Driving the Durango 95 Droogs 3.jpg|Walking by the Flatblock Marina Alex's Droogs 4.jpg|Cheers, O my brothers and sisters! Trivia *The names of the four droogs are of both Greek and Russian origin and can be referred to one of the greatest leaders and followers in Greek, English and Russian history. Alex's name is short for Alexander which ironically means "Defender of mankind" and can be referred to Alexander The Great or the three Alexanders who where the Tsars of Russia. Georgie's name is a form of George "Farmer or Earth Worker" and may be referred to the Saint George Church of Russia, Saint George of Lydda or the six Georges who where the great kings of England. Dim's name may be a short form of Dimitri or Demitrius "Follower of Demeter" and can refer to Saint Demetrius of Thessaloniki who was a Christian Martyr. Pete's name is short for Peter "Rock" and can refer to Saint Peter who was one of the disciples and most beloved of Jesus Christ or Peter The Great of Russia. pl:Kumple Alexa Category:Teenagers Category:Fighters Category:Barbarian Category:Book Villains Category:Perverts Category:Movie Villains Category:Rapists Category:Minion Category:Criminals Category:Sadists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Brutes Category:Torturer Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Malefactors Category:Partners in Crime Category:Teams Category:Sophisticated Category:Arrogant Category:Mature Category:Misogynists Category:Mischievous Category:Male Category:Thugs Category:Addicts Category:Greedy Category:Vengeful Category:Thief Category:Murderer Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Deceased Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Spouses Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Cowards Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Gangs Category:Abusers Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Vandals Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Kidnapper Category:Delusional Category:Obsessed Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Burglars Category:Redeemed Category:Terrorists Category:Saboteurs